The Perfect Snow Day
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When the first snow day hits Domino, Mokuba is up to know it. Mokuba is excepting this to be the funniest day of his life. And read how I turn that dream upside down
1. Ok, hating today already!

Chapter 1  
  
Mokuba felt a chill down his back. He opened his eyes and looked. Mokuba flung his blanket aside and went to the side of the bed. He reached his foot for the ground without trying to fall off. He quickly touched the floor with his toe. It was unordinary, because it was cold. Which ment only one thing.  
"Snow day!" Mokuba flung himself out of bed. It rarely snowed in Domino every year. Some it didn't snow at all. But when it did, Mokuba was always up to know it. Mokuba ran out of his room to the stairs.  
"Hey Bro! It sno." Mokuba slipped on the bare stairs and painfully rolled all the way down the stairs. Mokuba landed, upside down, on his head. Mokuba opened his eyes from the collision and looked up to see his brother, Seto Kaiba.  
"Mokuba, are you alright?" Seto gave Mokuba a hand up.  
"Uh, yeah, but anyway, it snowed Seto! We should go outside!"  
"Sorry Mokuba, not today." Mokuba's cheerful smile turned into a frown. This was one of the parts he hated about being a Kaiba.  
"But Bro, it's the first snow day! Your gonna miss it!" Mokuba moaned to his brother. Seto shook his head in dismay. Mokuba looked down, but then looked up with a smile.  
"Ok!" he said cheerfully. Seto was surprised at this answer. Mokuba always hated it when Seto had to work. Most of the time Seto knew every emotion that Mokuba would show, but this was different.  
"Ok?"  
"Yeah." Mokuba walked over to the door and started putting on his clothes and then his snow stuff.  
"I'll spend today by myself." Seto didn't know weather Mokuba was trying to make Seto feel sorry for him, or he was really ok with this.  
"So you're going to meet up with Niomi?" Seto finally asked before Mokuba walked out the door.  
"Nope. I'm spending today with me, myself, and I." (sorry but I just like that line.) "See ya soon Big Brother!" Mokuba called back running out the door.  
"Whaooo!" Mokuba made a shout of joy as he ran for the stairs. When he reached the stairs, he quickly slipped and stumbled painfully into the icy snow.  
"Ok, that wasn't the best to start out the day." Mokuba said getting up and brushing off the snow. Mokuba got over it and walked on into the white wonderland.  
It started to snow and quickly covered Mokuba's head white with snow. After about the 50th time he brushed the snow off, Mokuba decided to just give up and just enjoy his day alone. Mokuba walked along the sidewalk, when he heard a cry for help.  
"Please, please don't hurt me. Someone help!" Mokuba turned to a gang jumping another teenage boy. Mokuba was told to always keep a distance from these gangs, so Mokuba walked around it. But he was soon stopped.  
"Hey there shrimp!" one of them forced a grip on Mokuba's shoulder and threw him around so Mokuba could face them. Mokuba was shocked to see that the teenager holding his shoulder was Suzuki.  
"Hey look, dude, isn't that that kid who got you into the big house?" one of the less intelligent teenagers pointed out. An evil smile was created on Suzuki's face.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the youngest Kaiba, I think we need to settle something." Mokuba knew exactly where this was going. Mokuba struggled to break free, but couldn't. Suzuki held him and threw him against a building. Slowly Suzuki and the gangsters beat up Mokuba and took something along with it.  
They threw him to the ground.  
"See ya later, let's see how long you can last with the cold!" they shouted back as they left Mokuba on the cold ground. It was said to be the coldest day of the year and they had jacked Mokuba's snow clothes and left him there to freeze. His fingers and feet were already numbing. They had even took his boots so Mokuba would have to walk in the snow, with socks.  
"O-ok, I-I should j-just g-go h-home, a-and g-get w-warm" Mokuba had said to himself. He rubbed his arms. Thankfully he hand put on a long sleeved shirt and jeans under his snow clothes.  
  
Ok. That was the beginning of my first chapter. I hoped you liked it. If you hope for another chapter, review! 


	2. I might as well die right now!

Chapter 2  
  
Mokuba wandered on. Suddenly, Mokuba got the feeling he didn't know where he was going anymore. He looked around. No one was in site. No one had been for the last hour. Or had it been an hour? Mokuba looked around for a street sign. The only thing he could find was a street sign locked in an icy chamber. Which was hard to be legible at all.  
Mokuba walked onward. He could feel his body becoming number by the minute. He had to get home soon, or he would freeze up to be an icicle. Mokuba walked over to a frozen bar. Mokuba squinted, and finally, saw the Domino Lake. It was frozen, but still the lake. Now he knew where he was. He was about to turn around when he was shoved, flipping over the bar, and onto the icy lake.  
Mokuba finally came to consciousness. He got up a little and noticed that he was on the lake. Mokuba stopped. He started to panic. Mokuba breathed harder, yet, slowly. The cracking of ice could be heard. Mokuba looked to his side, very slowly, and noticed his cell phone. Duh, why didn't he think of that before? Maybe because he was too cold?  
"Please don't break, please don't break." Mokuba continued chanting to himself as he slowly reached for the black cell phone. Just as he was about to get it, the ice cracked, once again, but much louder. Mokuba slipped into the freezing water.  
Mokuba struggled for air, but the ice was too thick to break. Mokuba thought he was going to drown when, after the 50th time of trying to break the ice, the ice broke and Mokuba came up, gasping for air. He looked forward. He was lucky. He had struggled to break the ice that was nearest to land. Mokuba, with some trouble, finally heaved himself up onto the icy land.  
He was now wet, with out any warmth, and had been walking around in socks, in all the snow. Mokuba lay in the snow, motionless. It had been snowing for awhile, and a lot of it too. It was getting colder, or could that be all in Mokuba's mind?  
"Well, someone did tell me that snow icolates the heat that radiates from your body." Mokuba said as the shape of his body formed in the white cold. Mokuba looked up and saw an oak tree right next to his head. It didn't have any leaves, but it was still a tree.  
"Maybe if I take a look from up there, I could see where I am, or how to get home." Mokuba said lifting himself up and climbing up the tree. Mokuba finally grew a smile when he spotted Kaiba Korp close by. Something made Mokuba lose his balance on the tree as he slipped on snow and fell down the tree. Mokuba yelped in pain.  
Mokuba got up, once again, and heading towards Kaiba Korp. Now nothing was going to stop him from getting to his brother. Mokuba heard a click of a gun, and turned to see a shivering little man with a gun with a freakishly ugly, and creepy, face. Blood dripped down from his cracked lips and had a freakish smile to him. Mokuba broke the silence between them.  
"Look dude, I don't have anything valuable. I was already jacked. Your too late." The freakish smile went down, "And even if you shoot me, with that gun, I probably won't feel it because I'm numb all over." The man started to shiver again. He pointed the gun and shot Mokuba in the chest.  
Mokuba woke from consciousness, again. Mokuba felt his wound.  
"Great! Just because the guy never went to the mantle hospital, I get stuck with this." Even though Mokuba could not feel his wound, he still felt pretty bad. He had lost all his energy from his wound and from climbing the tree. Mokuba just lay there for a while, having a debate with heimself. 'I heard that hypothermia isn't the greatest death to deal with.' 'So, come on Mokuba, is this all I've taught you?' Mokuba was in the presence of his own mind, and yet he heard Niomi. In his mind, Mokuba turned and saw Niomi there with an angry face. 'Geez Mokuba, one bad thing happens to you, and just because you get a couple of bobos your gonna give up? I never did, so why should you?' Mokuba thought for a moment. As much as any guy would hate to admit, she was right. 'But their bad bobos.' 'I don't care! The only thing I care about is you getting to Kaiba Korp and saving yourself!' Niomi pointed into the blackness. Kaiba Korp appeared just a few feet away. Mokuba turned back to Niomi. 'But how do you know that I can make it?' 'I don't, this is only in your head ya know?' Mokuba woke up. He was still in the snow. His wound was still bleeding. And there, standing tall, was still Kaiba Korp. Mokuba got up, suddenly having the strength to go on, and walked all the way to Kaiba Korp. Mokuba used himself to push the glass door open. He left some blood behind on the door. Mokuba walked past security and walked to the elevator. People stared at Mokuba as he attempted to go all the way up to the 99th floor. Mokuba plunged himself into the door into Seto's office. No one was there. Mokuba started to cry as he fell unconscious.  
  
Aw, poor Mokuba. He needs a hug! Grabs Mokuba and hugs him "Please, no." Mokuba pleads. Aw, your so cute when you plead. Review! 


	3. Well, I got Seto back But I am never goi...

Chapter 3  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes.  
"Your brother will need to stay a few nights, but he'll be ok" the doctor reassured Seto. Mokuba looked up to Seto. He tried to move his body, and quickly realized that he was hooked to an ivy. Mokuba had said to Seto earlier in his life that if he had gotten hurt (by some miracle with Seto not around) and had to go to the hospital, that he would never let an ivy ever go in his skin. And here was an ivy.  
The doctor looked down to the wandering eyes of Mokuba, smiled, and left the room. Seto looked down at Mokuba. Seto sat on the bed next to Mokuba, with his reassuring face.  
"Seto, I'm hooked to an ivy" Mokuba pleaded, quietly with a cracked voice. Seto chuckled at the little thought of Mokuba's fear of ivies.  
"I know. but it didn't hurt. Did it?" Mokuba looked at his hand once more. He moved it a little. It felt weird, but it didn't hurt. Mokuba shook his head. His brother was always right.  
"So tell me what happened Mokuba, that made you come all the way to my office, with nothing that could ever keep you warm, and a gun shot in your chest?" Mokuba remembered now. Mokuba looked under the blanket to see his chest all wrapped up. No blood at all. Then Mokuba realized what he had gone through all that trouble for.  
"Seto!" Mokuba jumped at Seto and gripped him in a strong, for Mokuba at least, hug. Seto slowly pushed him off. Mokuba felt permanently hurt by this.  
"Mokuba, that's not good for you in this condition." But it was too late. Mokuba had already looked down from Seto. And had already started crying. Seto felt the guilt rise.  
"Mokuba." Seto put his arms around Mokuba. This time Mokuba pushed away. Now Seto was the shocked one. Mokuba slipped through his brother's grip, and ripping the ivy off, sprinting out of the room.  
Seto had gotten, at least, every doctor in the hospital looking for Mokuba. Mokuba sat down on the shiny floor. He had picked a really uncomfortable place to hide in. Mokuba shoved his head into his arms. Mokuba got up when he heard the squeaking of shoes. A small boy with short blue hair, (sorry, just love blue!) ran in and shut the door of the closet.  
  
More squeaking of shoes were heard and then faded. It was not till the boy heard Mokuba's breathing, did he start to shake.  
"Huh? Who are you? What do you want?" The boy said fast, yet loud. Mokuba quickly put his hand over the boy's mouth as more squeaking was heard. Only when the squeaking had faded, did he explain.  
"It's ok. I won't tell anyone. Anyway, I'm kind of hiding too. So what's your name?" The boy started to calm down.  
"Rosiki."  
"Nice name. I'm Mokuba."  
"Hey Mokuba, I'm sorry if I kind of jumped on you. I'm scared of everything. And, well, I don't have very good people skills. You must think I'm a baby, huh?" Mokuba gave a warm glance at the shaking boy.  
"Of course not, everyone is scared of something. I'm scared of ivies."  
"You are? Me too!" Mokuba put his hand on the Rosiki's mouth once again, Rosiki started to shake again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm scared of things that go fast" Mokuba shrugged. He then turned back to Rosiki.  
"You know what my friend says?" Mokuba finally asked. Rosiki shook his head.  
"My friend tells me that I should stand up against my fears, because they will only stay fears if you do not endure them. Then you see how harmless your fears are." Rosiki's face lit up with joy.  
"Wow. Your friend is right. She must be a great friend."  
"She is." Mokuba blushed at the thought of how great his crush really was. Rosiki got up and opened the closet door. Mokuba held him back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What your friend said. Facing my fears. She's right no matter how much we don't want to admit it." Mokuba nodded and let the boy go. The boy ran off in one direction.  
"Well, I might as well do the same." Mokuba ran off in the opposite direction.  
Seto gathered with all the doctors.  
"Did you find him?" Seto asked.  
"No" they all replied at the same time. Seto looked down with a saddened face.  
"Whatcha looking for, Bro?" Seto turned and instantly Mokuba was in his arms. After about a minute Seto stopped and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Don't you ever do that again, Mokuba" Seto commanded. Mokuba nodded, still cheerful.  
"Let's just go home." that was something Seto could agree on.  
  
So that was the end. Ain't it cute? Well, tell me in your reviews. Good or bad? You have the power! 


End file.
